Instruments of Destruction
by Azriel'The writer
Summary: A new breed of Superstar is Born and ready to take the WWE by Storm follow the on screen and off screen stories of IoD. yeah i know i suck a summaries but just read and tell me whatcha think


Instruments of destruction.

the introduction of a new group of wrestlers to the WWE set da monday after wrestle mania. 4 men 4 women

The camera panned around the arena, as the regular pyro went off at the entry way and Jr's voice rang out. "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to monday night raw" Jerry the king lawer spoke out next. "Man Jr can you believe its only been 24 since we saw one of the greatest spectacules in sports entertainment." I know king i know, just yesterday we say John Cena successfully defend his heavy weight title against The heart break kid Shawn Michaels., we also saw smackdowns Mr Kennedy become the new money in the bank winner." The king spoke again. "I know Jr we also got to see the undertaker raise his undefeated streak to 15-0 after he beat Batista for the world heavyweight title" Jr spoke and im sure tonight is gonna be one hell of a " Before he could finish the arena went black as strange flames and smoke shoot up along the walk way and 8 figures emerged from below the titantron and made their way to the ring. "Jr who the hell or what the hell are those" I dont know king but i reckon were about to find out. The young man with Long red hair held the mic in his hands and began to speak" I know some of you well all of you are wondering who the hell we are, well im here to tell you were the new breed of wrestling entertainment my name is Justin mane i am the leader of this group called Instruments of Destruction,"He laughed as he looked around"The lady to my left with the fyre outfit is my girlfriend and future womens champion Rachel Marie aka the wild child" She spun around dipping down into a split then placing her hands on the mat moved into a hand stand and back to her feet." trust me i know i get to see that in a room everynight" He laughed againa s did a few members of the group." Now lets move on to the next to ladies you see one in jet black the other in green are Kristen and Alexis Vixen both are managers and valets for your new tag team champions double chambers which consist of the Adam :The griffen" chambers and his younger brother William "The phoenix aka billy da kid" Chambers." Adam ran towards the right corner and jumped on it ala jeff hardy as he struck a pose similar to randy ortans, whereas William ran towards the top rope to the left and tight rope walked to to his brothers corner and flipped over him as adam flipped backwards over him. 'Justin clapped at this as he spoke"and finally but before he could finish the smallest diva in the group took the mic. Justin smirked as he walked over and leaned agains the back right corner Marie standing next to him. the smallest diva spoke"Im kristal adn the massive mountain of a man behind me is my husband Crossbonez and i dare anyone to cross his or my path and see what hell is truly like. she tossed the mic over to Justin who laughed" now down to buisness tonight you will all get a taste of whats to cause i want a match." he looked directly into the camera. KHALI! i hear you are looking for a challenge well look no farther for i will be the one to beat you. so listen to these words BEAT ME IF YOU CAN!" he held the mic up as the crowd finished the rest of him "SURVIVE IF HE'LL LET YOU" he dropped the mic as their music hit and they left the ring.

Oh wow Jr what the hell was that." I dont know king but that young man is either very brave or very stupid. but anyway we gotta get set for our first match of the night but before they could finish the coachs music hit. now what King said" Ladies and gentlemen due to circumstances last nigh ti will be speaking on behalf of the boss Vince McMahon. first up will be a tag team title defense John cena and Shawn micheals will take part in a over the top rope tag team match, but wait not against one team, or two but against 10 teams. and that match is set to start right now ashe said that various teams entered the ring, finall Shawn michaels music hit and he did his normal strut, kneel then strut again down to the ring but stopped waiting as John Cena's music hit, the locked eyes then ran into the ring. Jr im speechless" i know king looks to me like Mr McMahon is very upset bout losing his hair so hes taking it out on everyone. " Now Jr dont let the boss hear you say that'" The match carry overe for minutes until Atleast Cena N Micheals stood victories in the ring, but before they could celebrate the coach walked back" Oh boys did you think that was it that was on the beginning now for the next 10 tag teams."

"Commerical"

More teams ran to the ring, Smackdowns tag team champs Paul london and brian kendrick were among them so were the double chambers. the match carried over as it appeared cena was set to be eliminated but micheals saved him with a sweet chin music to Chavo Guerrero's face. Cena and micheals locked eyes as if to come to an agreement which was only shatterd as Micheals threw cena over the top rope. Jr let out a loud yell 'Oh my god did shawn micheals just do that king" Yeah jr he did it seems the heavyweight title means more to him then the tag team titles." It seems that no matter what tonight we will have new tag team champs King' the number of teams dropped till their were 3 trevor murdoch/Lanca Cade-The Double Chambers & The hardy boys it seemed the chamber brothers and the hardy boyz came to an understand and moved to eliminate murdoch and cade first. the match had now turned into a tornado tag match. Adam locked up with Jeff, who quickly spun it around into an arm lock, but adam reached his hand back grasping Jeff by the head and flipped over landing in a reverse but impromt to ddt. Matt had William set for the twist of fate but it was quickly countered. both teams moved back to stand next to each other. a strange sense of commrodary seemed to emerge. The next minutes were like poetry jeff dodging and striking adam countering and strike the same with matt then it happened Adam managed to sling jeff into the rope and ran hitting him with a corkscrew drop kick which sent jeff to the canvas matt rushing to his brothers add was stopped as William set him up for what appeared to be aback cracker but instead he shifted flipping matt over as he brought his knees into the mans back. King yelled out "OH MY GOD! Jr what was that" king that looked like a variation on Carlito's back cracker." Adam smirked as he ran past jeff and ascened the top rope waitin for it he jumped off and caught jeff in what appeared to be a flying RKO" King did you just see that adam chambers hit jeff with a variation on randy ortons RKO from the top rope" Jr who ever these kids are they are good" Adam and William both climbed their respective top ropes and set William went first flipping through the air and landing on Matt with a flying falling head butt which caused him adn matt both to thrive in pain. He laid there for a few seconds as his brother Adam flipped off the top rope as well but quickly righted himself to land in a 5 star frog splash the arena went nuts after seen such a display of new and impromtu moves. "Jr, Jr did i jus see what i thought i saw" Yeha king you did whoever these boys are they sure know how to do their moves' with those words Adam and William tossed both matt and jeff out the ring as the ring announce spoke." Ladies and Gentlemen The winners and your new World Tag team Champs Adam and William Chambers The Double Chambers. Alexis and Kirsten ran to the rings to celebrate this victory with there beaus and moved to leave the ring as it cut to the back.

Showing Coach talking to vince but through a camera view from vinces point of view. he moved down the hall talking to people while others laughed he was set to enter the ring as it.

"Cut to Commerical"

"Welcome back to Monday night raw' Just as Jr finished "No chance in hell" rang out signalling that the boss was here, he entered the ring and talked on his loss and that the people wouldnt get to see his hair, but as he finished bobby lashley emerged and proceeded to rip vinces hat off and stopped him from covering his head allowing everyone to see his "Chromedome" Jr and The king both began to crack up" his head does have a point in it JR" you know what king your right.

the next match was Carlito and Ric Flair vs the worlds greatest tag team. the match went on for a few minutes as carlito managed to land the backcracker on Shelton Benjamin as Ric flair moved to apply the figure four leg lock on charlie haas who could do nothing but tap out.'

King we have a special guest in our mist this eveing" Who jr" world known musician and record producer Timberland is in the house ladies and gentlemen. "Timberland stood up waving to the fans as melina's music hit and she came down to the ring in what appeared to be an attempt to make an impression on timberland by getting herself into a sexy pos photo op but before she could finish Rachel Marie ran to the ring running underneath melina's chick kick and hit her with a spear, moving to pick her up and tossed her over her shoulders into a Ubs Neckbreaker She shook her head as she spun around and moved to drop Melina into variation of the stunner which left melina out cold on the mat, Rachel smirked as she moved to the lcimb the ropes placing both her hands at her neck to signal a double throat cutter she turn around and flipped off sprialing through the air and landing on melina in what appeared to be am imploding 630 splash. OH MY God Jr did i just "By now Jr wasnt even in shock anymore" Yes king you just did, man where did these kids come from." She picked up melina's womens title belt and held it high as she stood over melina then drapped over over her as if in a sign of a burial."

"Cut to Wrestlemania Footage"

Ladies and gentlemen hsi way to the ring weighing 200 pounds, from Tulancingo, Hidalgo Mexico Super Crazy. Super crazy's music hit as he moved down towards the ring climbing into wait for his next match. and his opponet weighing 420 pound sand standing 7 foot 3 the great Khali. Oh my god, Jr Super crazy is gonna get killed" King i dont know what to say bout this one" Super crazy did all he could against Khali who had managed to hit him with the over head chop as King spoke"Its over Jr" Then IoD's music hit as Justin appeared from the crowd, he held a chair as he moved to climb the top rope he tossed it to Khali then flipped off the top rope doing 3 twist and catching catching with chair in hand in the face with it, staggering the big man.he ran sliding through his legs and catching him int he back of the legs with a drop kick chair shot dropping hte massive mountain to one knee taking this Justin moved quickly and set him up in a head lock then pushed off twising in mid air and landing khali going head first into the chair, busting the big man open, he looked at super crazy nodding the crazy man moved out the ring and grabbed 2 chairs and a ladder from underneath the ring placing the ladder on Khali's chest in the chair's, Justin smirked lifted his hands in the air the flipped off the rope landing on the chairs nad landers in an bodied elbow drop, which caused Him to jump slightly off the ground in pain as he moved to his feet with the help of super crazy, he reached for a mic and spoke. Khali if you cna hear me next monday i want you in a no holds barred, falls count anywhere match. and remember Khali i spoke these words true BEAT ME IF YOU CAN! SURVIVE IF I LET YOU!. The IoD music hit as Kristal and crossbonez came to the ring to help super crazy and Justin out of the arena.

OH MY JOB JR OH MY JOB" the man just did something no one has ever done he just took down Khali oh my god" the king was in shock, Jr just simply moved to wipe his glasses as the area went quiet then the chants of "IoD, IoD' filled the arena' ladies and gentle what yo ujust saw was something un heard of and no finally to our main event, Ecw champion Bobby Lashley vs The samoan Bulldozer Umaga and his Manager Armando Estrada in a handy cap 2 on 1 match and thats next.

"Cut to Commerical"

Umaga and Estrada walked down towards the ring their music blarring loudly. they stood waiting as Lashley's music hit and he entered the ring and the match began lashley seemed to pick up where he left off man handling both of them but was quickly stopped with a chair shot but Estrada, Umaga moved head butting him and was set for the samoan spike when IoD music hit but it was darker and demonic similar to the undertaker/kanes and Kristal and CrossBonez emerged

kristal pointed and Bonez ran to the ground taking Umaga head on, a clothline a kick it seemed Umaga was gonna get the best of the man mountain as he set up for the Samoan spike dropping Bonez but kirstal didnt seem worried as Bonez rose back to his feet he ran ducking the clothline from umaga, ducking another one then hit him with a over powerful clothline from Hell causing King and Jr to both yell out. Estrada moved to try and help Umaga but Kirstal grabbed the man by his hair and set him up for a running whispers in the wind leaving estrada unconcious on the matt, Crossbonez moved to pick Umaga up his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he picked the man up into a choke slame something that hasnt been done and moved towards the ropes, stepping up 1,2 ,3 "Oh my god King is he gonna" Yeah jr he is a top rope chokeslam" Bonez jumped off the ropes and sent umaga crashign to the canvas, he moved to pull bobby lashley over Umaga and Estrada and climbed out the ring as the ref moved for th epin count the fans counting with him. 1,2,3. he waved hi shands to ring the bell as the fans went load and the announcer spoke" Ladies and gentle your winner and still ECW champion bobby lashley" Lashley stood up to look at Kirstal and Crossbonez who vanished into a jet black mist on the walk way.

Oh man Jr with out them i dont think bobby lashley wouldve won" Your right jr but what is Crossbonez and Kirstal's game and whats gonna happen next week on raw.

"the show ended with lashley standing in the ring"


End file.
